


Do the Right Thing

by Stone_Princess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica discovers something about Harvey that maybe she wishes she didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This morning started with the following exchange:  
>  **Me** : In other good news: <http://fuckyeahharveyandmike.tumblr.com/post/13462777175>  
> [](http://supergrover24.livejournal.com/profile)[**supergrover24**](http://supergrover24.livejournal.com/) : Why don't they just FUCK already?!  
> And then I started to answer her and this is what came out:

* * *

Harvey knows he should stop, knows he shouldn't have started in the first place, but he can't help himself.  There's a non-fraternization policy at PH and he can't stop thinking about Mike.  It has gotten to the point where it is interfering with his sleep, with everything.  Some days Harvey wonders if he shouldn't seek some sort of professional help.  The only thing he can do is compartmentalize it, sublimate it. Though that doesn't work at all in the few hours a week he has alone when he indulges in carefully looking through all the pictures that collect on his hard drive during the week.  Pictures from the Pearson Hardman security system, from some of Harvey's PIs, from news and other internal work sources, from Mike's Facebook (why does he have that anyway, Harvey thinks. It's unprofessional and surely there just a taunt to him anyway, all those pictures of Mike wrestling in high school).  Harvey keeps trying to tell himself that it isn't creepy and obsessive, that he's just keeping track of his investment, just trying to keep them both safe from the choice Harvey made to lie about Mike's past.  But it's tough to maintain that line at 2 am when just thinking about Mike makes Harvey so hard.

Some days Jessica wonders if she shouldn't pull Harvey aside and have a talk with him about looking at Mike like that in the office.  Truthfully though, she's so amused by it, as long as they continue to try and tone it down around clients she's okay.  It's a new side of Harvey and she'd never tell him, but it's kind of sweet. It's when she's looking for an important file in the middle of the night and she finds all the pictures of Mike on Harvey's hard drive that she starts to worry.

To say that this discovery is disturbing is an understatement. Still she trusts Harvey and she suspects that something else is going on but she has to confront him.  When Harvey arrives early in the morning for work, Jessica is already sitting at his desk.  She waits for him to close the door and she hits the button on the phone to keep Donna out of the conversation.  When Jessica straight out asks him about the pictures he's evasive about needing to keep track of his associate and check up on him, since he's new.

"Harvey, he's not that new. Please tell me this doesn't end with you wearing a suit made of his skin?"

When Harvey laughs at that and Jessica isn't sure if she feels better or worse.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, Harvey, I will jump to my own worst conclusions."

Harvey rests his head in his hands for second, before meeting her eyes again.  "I just can't stop thinking about him, Jessica.  I feel like I'm going crazy."

Jessica's face lights up with delight.

"Oh my god, Harvey, you're in love with him!"

"What?  No, no it's...."

"It's what?"  Jessica feels like she's about to start dancing in her glee over Harvey's discomfort.  She schools herself and tries to look serious. "Okay, here is what is going to happen: I do not ever want to see, hear about or find anything like this on your work computer again.  Make it disappear, Harvey.  Now, I am going to relax the non-fraternization policy for you. Go on, make your move, be happy, do whatever you want, but keep it out of the office.  Outside the office, entirely, do I make myself clear?  I will fire both your asses if anything else unprofessional happens in this office."

She glances over her shoulder as she exits Harvey's office.  She's pretty sure he's smiling.  She can only laugh at what she's just gotten Mike into.


End file.
